She's Off To Find Her Love!
by XxjewelxX13
Summary: "is she gone?" "Yes she's off to find her love!" and she's found him.It's taken her so long to realise she wasn't getting a happy ending and it's taken him so long to realize the love of his life is right next to him the whole time. I guess you could say you have to kiss a few frogs before you find a prince. Kermit and Piggy are ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I hope you enjoy this guys my first Muppet fanfic so please no hate. :) Kermit and Piggy may be ooc in this.I haven't watched to much of the Muppets or the new movie so If I'm missing something please let me know.**

"And they all lived happily ever ."

Miss Piggy closed her book."No,that's not how it works" she said to herself."There's no such thing as a happy ending. Love stories don't end in forever they end in goodbye" she sighed. "At least that's how mine is going to end" Her phone started to ring. "Can't whoever is on the another line tell i'm busy!" Miss Piggy said dramatically to herself. "Hello?" She answered."Oh,hi Piggy" She could regonize the voice on the other line anywhere. It was the love of her life Kermit.

"Nice of you to call frog" She started."I know I should have called before,to make it up to you I thought we could go out for dinner?" She stopped.A part of her wanted to smash that heart into a million pieces like he has done to her too many times. Another part thought her one true love is asking her out,she should take that chance." I don't know Kermit my schedule is pretty busy" Piggy said flipping through her daily planner trying to find an empty page."I understand if your busy thats fine-" "How's saturday night for you?" Piggy asked cutting him off."great.I'll pick you up at 7:00" He said."Okay Goodbye" She started her voice trailing off. This would usually be the part where she would say "I love you" But not anymore. She realised her problem was she was being to clingy. She needed to make him beg on his knees for her. She pressed the 'end call' button on her phone before he had a chance to respond."You always hurt the one you love" she said to herself as she continued on with her day thinking about only one person the whole time.

* * *

"Forever" He said."Forever"

Kermit then turned off his tv."That was a stupid ending! Love stories don't end in forever,they end in goodbye" "at least that's how mine is going to end" he thought of his own relationship problems. He wasn't getting any younger. He thought of his friends. Moving on,getting married or at least taking more steps in their relationships. He's love for Piggy was quite Platonic. She's wanted him for to long and he's rejected her every time. As much as he'd like to think she was going to wait for him forever she wouldn't.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Please R and R but no hate please. Constructive criticism is fine. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

"6:55 where is he?" Piggy asked to herself. She was nervous,she hasn't seen her frog in so long what if he didn't like her anymore? What if he never liked her? Suddenly there was a knock at the door. When she opened it Kermit was standing there with a red rose in his hand."Hello Piggy" "Hello mon cherie" She replied."Come in" "Thank you" He said as Piggy closed the door behind him. There was an awkward silence."...Well we should probably get going" Kermit suggested."Good Idea" said Piggy re-opening the door.

When they got to the restraunt they were just in time for their reservation."Follow me" Said the waiter leading them to their table."What would you like to start off with to drink?" He asked."Water is fine thanks" Kermit said. "and what would this lovely lady like to drink?" The waiter asked turning his attention to Piggy. She giggled."water is fine to please" "Okay I'll be back in 5 minutes to take your order" the waiter said as he walked away."Well that was weird" Kermit mumbled under his breath. Suddenly they both saw another couple walk up to their table. The male spoke up first."Excuse me sorry to bother you but can my wife get a picture with you? She's a big fan" He looked at Piggy."Sure it will only take a second" He replied."I'll be back" He added.

The waiter came back with a bottle of champagne."Yo waiter when the frog comes back can you walk by our table and give me another compliment?" Piggy asked getting an idea."I'm very busy with other customers if your not ready to order i'll just come back" "wait" Piggy said rummaging through her purse to find a 20 dollar bill."Maybe this will change your mind" "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you" The waiter said playing along. She pulled another bill out of her purse."Take it or leave it" she said."Thank you gorgeous" The waiter chimmed grabbing the money out of her hand."The things I do for people" She mumbled.

She saw Kermit walking back to their table."Anything happen while I was gone?" He asked sitting down."The waiter just came by,dropped off our drinks and told me I was beautiful." Piggy replied hoping to make him jealous."Um okay." He saw her face fall a little."Well he wasn't lying." He added making her smile a said anything after that."I've missed you." Piggy said after awhile hoping not to have sounded clingy."I've missed you too." He replied.

The finally finished eating. They laughed,they talked just like things were before."I guess I should take you home now." Kermit suggested."Okay." Piggy replied. Her face fell again."What's wrong?" She didn't want to tell him he was the problem."Oh nothing.I just wish the night didn't have to end..."She explained."Me too." Kermit said."Kermie?" She asked moving closer to him."Do you ever think of the old days?" He sighed."I've never stopped thinking about them."

* * *

**I hope you like it.I probably won't be updating until the weekend. Please R and R with constructive criticism. Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
